The rapid evolution of trade around the world creates a significant demand for packaging in order to transfer/distribute goods to different remote areas. The transport of goods may be done by: ship, airplanes, trucks, and so on. The transport of goods may be performed by: the manufacturer; different suppliers; individual persons; etc. Further, a significant demand for different brochures, flyers, etc. also takes part in trade. The different brochures/flyers may have pre-folds and/or embossing, for example. Embossing such as, but not limited to Braille writing.
Packaging takes a major role in the marketing today. The package in which the goods are packed and presented, in a store for example, may determine if the goods will be appealing to a potential buyer in the store or not. Thus the packaging appearance can have a direct effect on the sales of merchandise. The brochures, flyers, and so on may also contribute to the sales and/or awareness to a product and/or a service etc.
Henceforth, throughout the description, drawings and claims of the present disclosure, the terms package, paperboard box, parcel, box, carton box, cardboard box, brochure, flyers, plastic box, etc. may be used interchangeably. The present disclosure may use the term package as a representative term for the above group as well as variant thereof.
A known preliminary requirement, in order to construct a package, is preparing or purchasing a pre-treated cardboard and/or plastic and/or paper based material. Paper based material may be of different types. Exemplary types may be: waxed paper, cartridge paper, art paper, etc. Henceforth, throughout the description, drawings and claims of the present disclosure, the terms cardboard, card-stock, display board, corrugated fiberboard, paperboards of different paper based material, folding boxboard, carton, blanks, blister cards, plastics, boards/papers with enhancement (UV coating, printing, for example) and lamination, and so on, may be used interchangeably. The present disclosure may use the term cardboard as a representative term for the above group as well as variant thereof.
The pre-treatment of a cardboard may include the following acts: creating folding lines along the cardboard to ease and provide accurate folding of the cardboard; piercing the cardboard in different areas; creating embossment in different areas of the cardboard; cutting the raw cardboard into predefined profiles; and so on. Henceforth, the description, drawings and claims of the present disclosure the terms pre-folded cardboard, and pre-treated cardboard may be used interchangeably. The present disclosure may use the term pre-treated cardboard as a representative term for the above group as well as variant thereof.
Some common techniques for preparing a pre-treated cardboard include the acts of placing the cardboard between dies. Exemplary types of dies can be: a cutting-die; a creasing-die; an embossing-die; a scoring-die; a combination of the different types of dies; and so on. Known dies include a rule-die and a counter-die. Other known techniques for preparing pre-treated cardboard may include the use of laser. Henceforth, the description, drawings and claims of the present disclosure may use the term die-creasing industry as a representative term for creasing-die; cutting-die embossing-die; scoring-die; laser; a combination of them, as well as variant thereof and so on.